chuck VS IM
by 007chuck
Summary: i have taken the idea of Chuck vs the Emoticon and run wiht it in my own way thanks NE71. it is about a chat wiht sarah and chuck and they bond wiht the help of a new agnet wiht four paws
1. Chapter 1

I GOT TJHIS IDEA FORM THE REALLY GOOD FAN FICTON FORM ….

it is and IM.

CHUCKNERDGOD. Hay Sarah you there?

NERDSGIRLFRIEND. What chuck how did you do that I thought this computer was not on the internet.

CHUCKNERDGOD. You have been put on are local network for burbank plaza,

NERDSGIRLFRIEND. Thanks chuck it might be useful so what do you want to talk about.

ChuCKNERDGOD. I am BOARDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

NERDSGIRLFRIEND. Oh dont worry chuck you might get something to do.

ChuCKNERDGOD Loged off.

NerDSGIRLFRIEND told you so.

25 minuets later

ChucKNERDGOD. hay Sarah this is now a Secure chat line so that you would have to hack in to read it ok.

NerdSGIRLFRIEND ok good to know so what was that about.

ChuckNERDGOD I have seen a new agent and he is going to be another handler.

NerdSGIRLFRIEND what can you send him to Castle I would like to meet the new agent.

ChucKNERDGOd he can not at the moment he is sleeping.

NerDSGIRLFRIEND what he is asleep on the job.

ChuckNERDGOd sending file bio one...

virus check compleat.

Opening.

Name kryptonite.

Spices feline.

Sex male.

Lives.9

Affiliation Cat Intelligence Agency

skills

hissing and scratching enemy Agents and stealth and stealing of lunch meat.

Evidence of this attached a series of intercepted enemy communications.

Emmett "ahh get that cat out of my lunch bag"

Emmet "get that cat out of here Casey.

Casy " ahh that runt of a cat scratched me".

Location currently in a deep cover Misson hiding under the counter of the nerd herd desk under the protection of Charles chamicale and Morgan the goblin and the nerd herd elite unit.

He has a warrant for aresst by casey and EMMET.

NerDSGIRLFRIEND oh this agent is Elite he deserves a reward and protection of the 2 best agents in the are you and me.

ChuckNERDGOD Well I think that well be most appreciated by the new agent. He reminds me of you a lot by the way.

NerDSGIRLFRIEND Why is that?

ChuckNERDGOD well he is sleek stealthy and is a very good fighter. I also like him sitting on my lap you could start doing that if you want.

NerDSGIRLFRIEND LOL!

ChuckNERDGOD super agent just said LOL I am RAOTFL

NerDSGIRLFRIEND RAOTFL?

ChuckNERDGOD Rolling Around On The Floor Laughing.

NerDSGIRLFRIEND oh ok I will be over to meet your new handler what does he like?

ChuckNERDGOD From the looks of what he had in his mouth when I saw him jump on the desk he loves pastrami. Oh he is awake I god a Meow and a look of who said pastrami. A man after my own tasts I think,

NerDSGIRLFRIEND I think that can be arranged sevral slices of pasrami and a chuck sandwich for you.

ChucKNERDGOD hand feed pleas.

NerDSGIRLFRIEND you or the CAT?

ChucKNERDGOD both pleas.

NerdSGIRLFRIEND We will see if the behaviour is good.

ChuckNERDGOD oh he is as good as gold.

NerdSGIRLFRIEND I was not talking about the cat.

NerdSGIRLFRIEND sigend off

ChuckNERDGOD singed off

ANGERYGUNNUT online

ANGERYGUNNUT Request for a imiddiat fly past of a UAV with full servalnce over the buymore ASAP.

DianaBEKMAN online

DianaBEKMAN Reason for this request?

ANGERYGUNNUT I wish to locate a pest that has Annoyed me.

DianaBEKMAN What is the nature of the pest?

ANGERYGUNNUT Feline.

DianaBEKMAN OH GROW UP

DianaBeckman offline

ANGERYGUNNUT DAM THAT CAT.

If you want to read more of my ideas pleas do send me a review to kick me in to gear weather it is kicking me in the but for not doing Chuck pi or that you love this everything is welcome

oh and pleas read **Chuck vs the Emoticon** that just rocks and is a treat he gave me the idea to do this. Oh PS thanks Ne71 for letting me steal your idea. If you want me to do more say.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know I have spelling and grammer problems but if you like what I do I would aprecate a bater reader

Chuck vs the IM chaptyer 2

this is a toaly difrent chat not about the cat.

Chucknerdgod.. hay my sweet loving girlfirend.

Nerdgirlfriend chuck I will not be so sweet and loving if you dont chage my name I hate it.

Chucknerdgod. Why do you hate it Sarah embarresd to be going out with a geek?

Nerdgirlfriend No I just would like to change it.

Chucknerdgod OK go to options account then press change IM name.

Nerdgirlfriend has chaged name to sarahthegeeklover.

Chucknerdgod WOW ok nice name.

Sarahthegeeklover it is not for you I am in love with some one els;

Chucknerdgod oh, do tell.

Sarahthegeeklover Jeff barns.

Chucknerdgod ….......

sarahthegeeklover You still there chuck.

Chucknerdgod . I think your keyboard is broken.

Sarahthegeeklover nope it is fine oh I want to send you a pic.

Sending Lovely_

Chucknerdgod remind me to teach you how to use .

Sarahthegeeklover why? I thought I did well it took me 2 hours to do that.

Chucknerdgod Sarah to put a heart on the edge should not have taken you that long.

Sarahthegeeklover Oh thanks for the heads up I will ask Jeff when I get the courage to ask him.

Sending file twilight_3

Chucknerdgod open the file.

Sarahgeeklover. Nice music catchy tune thanks chuck.

Chucknerdgod. Ok sarah cut to the chase what do you want.

Sarahgeeklover what ever do you mean.

Chucknerdgod. Thatis it I am filing a report with genral beckman that you have gone mad.

Sarahgeeklover …..

chucknerdgod why is Casey smiling at me it is creepy.

Sarahgeeklover chaged name to sarahthejoker.

Sarahthejoker. Thank you chuck Casey now ows me 100 bucks.

Chucknerdgod .Do you know how close I was to throwing up.

Sarahthejoker . That was the bet to see if I could get you close to throwing up.

Chucknerdgod you guys have way to much time on your hands. Go do some reports rather than tormenting me. Are you that board for god sakes.

I know I have problmes with spelling and grammer so you dont need to say I never passed my English GCSE for god sakes reading a dam poem one hunderad times and studying it till you get board.

English sucks.


End file.
